dofairieshavetailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiseman
is an ancient mage feared as and more popularly as the . He has managed to survive to the present day all for the sake of destroying the One Magic itself and allowing magic to advance in greater strides. To this end he has influenced kings, courtesans, and whole nations throughout history in order to separate mankind from the base level of their emotions; so great is his mania that he has even created Still, a unique absolute emotional negation magic whose secret only he knows. Wiseman is also regarded as the true creator of Curses, which is referred to as his 'original sin'. He is the one responsible for Herensurge's initial distrust of humans and the subsequent attempts by dragons to subjugate or devour humanity. He is introduced as the Guild Master of the dark guild Lich Phylactery, but is later revealed to be the mastermind behind countless guilds throughout both history and modern times; for this reason he is also referred to as the , whose resources he can call upon at a moment's notice. Wiseman is stated to be on part with a Great Old One's avatar in power, or perhaps even an Outer God's. Despite his strength, only three individuals have received his tutelage directly, becoming his staunchest supporters and followers as a result (as well as seemingly sharing in his strange form of immortality). Wiseman is the main antagonist of ???. Appearance Personality He is, fundamentally, someone who cannot understand the necessity of pain in all human affairs. To Wiseman, it is nothing more than a "worthless source of fear" that deserves removal at all costs. His years on this planet have taught him that emotions of any kind are the root of this pain, and so he seeks to remove them on a celestial scale, up to and including the One Magic itself. History A countless amount of time ago, the One Magic came into being, a supreme feeling of love that was both given birth to by and gave birth to the universe in the same instant. With it was born a nigh-almighty entity known only as the Magic God, who was inexplicably tied to this condensed emotion. This being willed that the One Magic spread itself out, so it separated itself into countless different types of magic. In order to prevent its different paths from falling into darkness or evil, the Magic God created a demiurge-like entity in order to watch over and 'purge' aberrant branches of magic. This new existence proceeded to tend to its job with aplomb: under its care, magic as most know it, as well as many laws of nature in the universe as a whole, took form, with possibilities less conducive to life or happiness removed. .]]However, its countless exposures to darkness began to corrupt the entity, and it eventually let one incorrect path develop: that path would go on to create the Black Arts, magic capable of controlling life outside the bounds of love previously established. Recognizing its creation's budding evil, the Magic God forcefully placed it into the cycle of reincarnation, seeking to teach it the importance of cultivating and safeguarding love by having it live the life of a human being. The being was thus born into a regular human community on Earth Land, its true nature sealed away, and lead the first few years of a happy and prosperous life. His magic power was high, so much so that he quickly became renowned in his village and would often use his powers to help or protect them. He grew to love every life form in the village, but, above them all, especially cared for his family and significant other more than even himself. It was the sort of life that anyone would be happy to have. But soon, everything went wrong. War came to his country; in order to protect all the things he loved in the world, the young man went to offer his services as a part of the various mage corps that had been established to aid in the conflict. He fought on many a battlefield and witnessed many atrocities, but the thought of all he was fighting to protect preserved the strength in his heart. That resolve crumbled when the battles finally reached his village. Despite his best efforts and prodigious talents, the land was razed and the people slaughtered, eventually by both sides as the conflict grew even more intense and manic. His lover was killed in his arms as he attempted to desert and escape with them. His will and love shattering, he drew all his strength from hatred for the first time and struck down their killer with the first Curse in the world. In that moment his true nature reawakened within him; he remembered everything that had occurred before his reincarnation, though it was now increased by the suffering of his mortal life. Succumbing to the corruption, the being became equally demiurge and human, unleashing a powerful blast in the moment that destroyed everything around him, friend and foe alike. Emerging unscathed, the new being who would become known as Wiseman vowed to continue his work in full: he would usher in as many new or unexplored types of magic possible, in the hopes of driving its users away from its source, so that they could one day abandon it and its accompanying pain for good. Establishing the shadowed ruins of his village as his headquarters, known from that point forth as the Corpus Luteum, he set out to enact his plans. At some point before the present era, Wiseman would encounter Zeref Dragneel, who proved capable of deciphering his origin and purpose. Wiseman offered to help find a way to kill him in exchange for the opportunity of analyzing his Curse of Contradiction; though his efforts proved futile in the end, he gave the Black Wizard the secret to Curses, which he now considered a dead end, in the hopes that they could develop more under his hands and eventually kill him. Zeref would later incorporate them with his Etherious creations. He would encounter the dragon Herensurge several years later; concealing his true nature and apppearing as a normal human, Wiseman managed to gain his trust and was made familiar with the community of dragons. Wishing to study Dragon Slayer Magic, he managed to convince them to teach him a version of the art. He explored it for quite some time, growing even closer with the dragons and Herensurge especially, before discovering the Dragon Seed and other associated side effects. He decided that he had had enough of Slayer magic and launched a series of experiments in order to purge it from his body. These ranged from enchanting them onto others to conducting bloody experiments in order to force them on others. At his most depraved, Wiseman attempted to reduce a dragon to its soul and absorb it into himself to forestall Dragonification. His attempts at this caused much bloodshed among dragonkind, and he was discovered by Herensurge in the midst of attempting the absorption of one. Enraged, the Storm Dragon engaged Wiseman in a brutal battle in which the Scarlet King's true, overall motivations and philosophy were revealed. While their fight ended inconclusively, Herensurge swore off any further trust of humans and attempted to eradicate them as a form of revenge; his rampage was only stopped when he encountered a certain young boy. Wiseman, on the other hand, escaped the encounter and avoided interaction with the rest of the Dragon King Festival. It is believed he played with the likes of God and Devil Slayer Magics, though he would ultimately find them too tied to emotion for his purposes and abandoned them. Wiseman has used his power and rapidly-growing influence to establish a massive amount of guilds during his countless years alive, of all possible varieties and membership. For most he would take on the rule of "patron", allowing someone else to act as the Guild Master while he either waited patiently for their results or set about making his next one. His preferred guild, Lich Phylactery, is among the oldest and was technically founded not long after his 'rebirth'. He has also taken on a number of 'direct apostles' during his time, teaching them personally and bestowing them with a portion of his own essence in order to enhance their prowess and lifespans. Discovering that such a process could, with some tweaking, allow him to seize control of even his most hated enemies, Wiseman began to use it more commonly and became aggressive in retrieving the portions of himself that were left behind when one of his apostles was slain. Synopsis Lich Phylactery arc Great Old Ones arc Magic and Abilities Demiurge Physiology- Before his reincarnation and after his awakening, Wiseman possessed the physiology of a being created by the Magic God for the pure purpose of directing the flow and direction of magic's development from the One Magic. While he has garnered a fair share of weaknesses due to his nature being just as much human as it is divine, Wiseman's strengths are noted as far outclassing them. *'Functional Immortality and Disposal'- While his physical body remains human, Wiseman exploits his nature as a demiurge in order to constantly restore or remodel it for his own purposes. Bits of flesh from other beings can be taken over and a new body for his own use grown out of them if need be. He has also displayed the capability to detach parts of his essence and give it to others, allowing them to survive much longer than normal humans. In this case, however, it is not comparable to his: one who has been gifted will still inevitably die, though at a much later time than their fellow living things, and can be killed through normal means (relative to their own power and durability). Larger deposits of his essence can force a host to regenerate, but Wiseman is typically loathe to do this at the risk of comprising his own security in that regard. It is not a form of immortality that truly belongs to the body; rather, it stems from his mind and soul. Therefore, if every cell of his body is destroyed at once (as nearly demonstrated with Herensurge's Ultimate Art), he will not be able to repair it and will be reduced to his essence and in need of a new host body; he can, however, gather the various remaining cells, if some remain, to form a prototype body. The fact that his ability to grant his body eternal life is "just off from perfect" is evidenced by the multiple cracks and other signs of weakness across it. However, his demiurge side remains fully functional no matter the damage to his body, meaning that all the important things that make Wiseman Wiseman are not vulnerable to destruction. *'Magic Flow Manipulation'- An exercise of his original purpose, Wiseman can freely manipulate the 'flow' of any magic whatsoever. This is not quite control: he cannot force someone to produce their magic, only heavily influence its direction (so that it misses him or strikes another, more advantageous target) and freely exchange it with another type of magic (replacing a blast of Fire Magic with one of Water Magic, for example). **'Limited Magic Creation'- Due to his former affiliation with the One Magic, Wiseman understands how to derive a completely new form of magic from it, even in the present day. It is believed that his creation of new magics is a strategy to end his goal: to split the One Magic up into some parts that it effectively ceases to exist. While there are only a small amount of original magics he has created that he uses himself, Wiseman is capable of bestowing any he has ever made on others, such as granting the Etherious their curses. - One of his personally created magics, Still allows Wiseman to negate all emotion from a chosen area. Those considered positive, such as love or happiness, are especially affected, to the point that they resemble their negative counterparts (like hate or sadness). An "absolute emotion negation magic", it can be produced via a field (typically in the form of a sphere) around a part of his body, or through a simple motion such as tapping his foot against the ground and unleashing it in the form of a shockwave. All living beings are affected, both humans, animals, and even the likes of Celestial Spirits. The 'void' created by the sudden loss of emotion, like exhaust from a car, is able to be harnessed and used by Wiseman in order to attack enemies with great strength. He has also demonstrated the ability to use it as a form of 'intimidation', transmitting his cool and deadly gaze in the form of an aura made up of the magic. Considering his motivations and goals, it can be considered Wiseman's signature magic (though it is not always the most used). - Wiseman is considered a |Hai Enchantā}}... - |Teiku Ōbā}}- * - - * - * - - |Terepashī}}- Miscellaneous Other Magics- Superhuman Speed- Superhuman Strength- Greatly Advanced Intelligence- *'Vast Knowledge'- Battles & Events Quotes References Trivia Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster Magic User